


Broken Sword, Rising Shadows

by fig_flowers



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Rance Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Corruption, Cuckolding, Depression, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fig_flowers/pseuds/fig_flowers
Summary: A Fate/Stay Night AU where Rick is Rance's Servant. A series of tough compromises combined with Rick's own uncertain self-worth pushes him to his breaking point.
Relationships: Rance/Rick Addison
Kudos: 4





	Broken Sword, Rising Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Time for Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948623) by [zasomusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zasomusa/pseuds/zasomusa). 



> I was heavily debating actually posting this but hey, if I'm going to spend several years making my own damn food I might as well share. This fandom is built on people who are very into specific things anyways.
> 
> This also uh, has a lot of context buried in years-old Discord logs. If you're really interested, feel free to message me about it. Past my extreme flusteredness I'd be flattered, really.

Twisting roads. Dimly lit alleyways. It was a part of town Rick had never been to before, or even one he knew existed. It had only been so long since Rance summoned him, but it already felt like he's been by his side forever. 

"Are you sure this is alright, Rance?"

"I'm the one who said you should do this. And besides, it's a better deal for the both of us, don't you think?"

"That may be true, but..."

Rick looked up at the flashing neon sign, a stylized woman with the words "Rainbow Paraiso" next to her. Even with his relative lack of experience, he could figure out the purpose of this building, especially as a scantily clad young lady greeted them at the entrance.

"Brought a friend over today, have you?" she asked Rance, a coy smile on her face as she not-so-subtly fiddled with the straps of her dress.

"Yeah. Go easy on him, he isn't used to this stuff."

Rick shouldn't have been surprised, but knowing Rance was a frequent visitor at this place gave him a pang of jealousy. He desperately tried to suppress it, his shame towards such dark feelings surpassing his embarrassment at the entrance lady's clothing. He kept silent, not wanting to displease his Master even more.

The lady opened the door for them with the grace and motion of a professional. "Come right this way, then."

Rance grabbed Rick's wrist, tugging him towards the entrance. "Come on. Trust me, this'll be a lot better for you."

"...!" Rick flinched, pulling his arm away from Rance. Upon realizing what he did, he backed away even more, holding back his tears. "I... I'm sorry, I..."

Rance closed the distance between them. "What the hell is wrong with you today? You should be grateful I'm giving you a second chance here. Not only did you miss an enemy Servant attacking us, you almost killed me because of it!"

What he said wasn't wrong, of course. Assassin - the Servant they've come to know as Suzume - snuck into their house late at night, attacking Rick using her Noble Phantasm. He managed to survive it, but ended up in a heavily aroused state, assaulting Rance until its effects wore off. It was a miracle both of them were still alive, but Rance wasn't risking another incident like that.

Rick smiled bitterly, so faintly he barely even noticed it. _Of course things were going to end up this way,_ he thought. _He barely tolerates me as is._

_That's right, all those times before that were just... because we had to..._

Rance waved his hand in front of Rick. "Hello? You there?"

"Ah, my apologies..." Rick answered, still looking away. 

"I know you're still kind of a virgin, but I wasn't expecting you to freak out. Now hurry up, I don't wanna keep these ladies waiting," Rance said, flashing his usual lecherous grin towards the lady.

Rick finally gave in, following Rance inside. Still, this didn't feel right to him. He wanted some reason, any reason to turn away. All he wanted was to head back home, that miraculously everything would be forgiven and their time together could continue as before.

A bit hypocritical, he thought, when he knew he would never be able to forgive himself.

Rick was guided towards one of the rooms, well-decorated in contrast to its seedy exterior. Another young woman was sitting on the bedside, as lightly-dressed as the others he saw around. 

"You're new, aren't you? Sit down for a while, no need to rush things." She placed her hand on the space next to her, giving Rick a seemingly well-practiced smile. Rick sat down beside her, making sure he wasn't too far away.

"Something the matter? Don't worry, I'm here to relieve aaaall your worries~" the lady said, moving closer. "Perhaps... Relationship worries?"

The question threw Rick off balance. "Ah... Well, it's... not quite like that... Um..."

"How did I know? Just had a feeling." The lady laughed. "It's complicated, huh. You don't exactly look too sure of this. You sure you wanna do it?"

Rick stared down at the ground, his hands clenching the edge of the bed. "... It's the best thing to do."

"If you say so." She slowly undressed, looking Rick right in the eyes as she did so. It was then that Rick finally took notice of her appearance. There was no denying she was attractive. Less mature than he preferred, but he could easily get past that. Maybe he could get used to this. Just maybe...

She then leaned towards Rick, looking into his eyes as her face neared his. And that was when he realized 

he's 

never 

been 

_kissed_

"RICK!" Rance burst through the door, clearly agitated. It was a face Rick didn't expect to see on him in this atmosphere. Moreover, he was fully clothed.

"Come on, get off your ass! Sill's in trouble!" Rance grabbed Rick by the wrist, pulling him out towards the exit. A swirl of emotions came through Rick in those moments. Shock, worry, those were expected. But he also felt a sense of relief. But why? There wasn't much time for him to ponder it as the pair rushed back to Sill's place.

They finally reached Sill's house, the area outside in a worse state than they imagined. The road was in shambles all the way down the block, and debris was scattered all around. The scent of smoke lingered in the air as well, fire magic being the most likely culprit. Whoever attacked them was there to make a statement, and Rance had a very clear idea of who it was. It was then that he noticed a trickle of fresh blood on the ground, his eyes instinctively following it until he saw a familiar blonde splayed down on the ground. 

"Rance..." Urza's voice was shaky as she tried to get up, pushing against the ground with one arm. She was bruised all over, and she had her other hand on her side, covering up a bloodied bandage. "I'm sorry..."

"Just tell me where she is," Rance said. He stood as confidently as ever, but there was a cloud of worry on his face, one that only those perceptive enough or close enough to him could see. He grit his sharp teeth, turning his head around for any sign of his slave.

"No need to look so frantically."

Rance, Rick, and Urza all turned to the source of the voice - a man was standing by the front door, adjusting his eyeglasses. His expression was calm, but the glare in his eyes and the shadow of a smirk across his lips betrayed his true arrogance. 

"Stessel!" Rance growled. His anger grew even more intense when he noticed the people beside Stessel. Sill was there - caught by the neck in another Servant's monstrous grip. She was clearly in pain, so Rance could tell she was alive, but that was no guarantee she'd remain so. As soon as he saw her, Rance broke into a full dash, only to be caught by a slender, yet surprisingly strong arm. He turned to its source.

"Suzume..."

"He'll kill her if you get any closer," Suzume replied, her voice far colder than Rance was used to. She then turned back to Stessel with her usual tone, "And you wouldn't be able to score your deal, right Master?"

It was almost scary how quickly she could switch personae like that. But she was, after all, a ninja – a master of disguises. She seemed to be on Rance's side, at least. Despite what she had done, he would easily give her the benefit of the doubt. Her words were like a cold slap to the face for Rance. As much as he wanted nothing more than to give Stessel his due comeuppance right here and now, he was at a clear disadvantage here. In the back of his mind, he knew it was for Sill's sake more than anything.

Stessel shot Suzume a glare, his lenses glinting in the darkness. "Who said you could interrupt, Assassin."

"Sooooorry," Suzume said, shrugging her shoulders. "But you know, it wouldn't be very manly of you to back out on your plans."

He looked like he was about to object, but Stessel simply cleared his throat. "You may be right. Master of Saber, I've decided to spare your life. However, I can't guarantee hers." He looked up at Sill, regarding her unconscious body with the same gaze as someone staring at a fly on the wall. Rance could feel his blood boiling with every little thing Stessel said and did. 

Rick was the one to step up to Stessel this time, his mask only barely concealing his distaste for the man he was speaking to. "Just what are you here for?" 

"I was just getting to that. You see..." Stessel's calm expression turned into a repulsive sneer, his eyes fully focused on Rick. "I'm here to get _you_. Assassin didn't succeed in killing you, but she did give me plenty of information on you and your Master. And this-" He looked up at Sill as she struggled to breathe. "was clearly the best alternative."

It didn't take much to figure out what Stessel meant: he was holding Sill hostage in exchange for Rance's Command Seals. Rick didn't even have to look to understand how his Master wanted to respond. Rance was immensely stubborn, and he'd always try to get the best results, no matter what the risk.

Even so, he could tell when a situation was too much for him to handle.

If Urza was in a better condition, Rance might have been able to plan some sort of sneak attack, or at least a way for Berserker to safely drop her guard. The chances might have been slim, but Rance was almost devilishly lucky at times - Rick had full faith he could have pulled it off.

Rick turned to Rance, his eyes just barely meeting his Master's. "It's okay."

Was that to assure Rance, or himself? Rick wasn't sure at that point. Before he could step forward to make his decision, Rance stepped even further towards Stessel.

"Hmph. Not like a slave's worth much, but Saber can handle himself better than she can. Now hand her over."

"I'll need my payment first," Stessel said. With that, he began walking towards Rance with his usual sickeningly calm smile.

"Rance, you can't...!" Urza yelled, her breath still hoarse. Suzume kept a close eye on her, but Urza didn't dare move an inch closer to Rance.

Stessel was right in front of Rance now. "Let's see... It should be around here, shouldn't it." He brought his left hand up, quickly thrusting it into Rance's abdomen.

His hand barely made an impact, but it sent a current of pain through Rance's body, forcing him on his knees in a matter of seconds. Rance glared up at Stessel, spitting out his next words.

"Now give her back..."

"As you wish." With that, Stessel snapped his fingers, prompting Minerva to let go of Sill. She tumbled right to the ground, losing consciousness right after.

Rick stood dumbfounded.

"You're coming with me now, Saber," Stessel said.

Rance groaned, turning to Rick. "Just go with him for now... I'll definitely get you back, but you better not do anything stupid before then."

Rick tried to nod, but he couldn't bring himself to raise his head back. With his head still hung low, he followed Stessel back to his abode.

Stessel's house reflected his personality. Although the outside was large and ornate, the inner furnishings were completely utilitarian, making vast rooms feel desolate. Rick couldn't help but think back to Leazas Castle: a shimmering monument to human prosperity in its prime, now long-lost. He found himself missing its marble halls and scarlet decor as he was sent to his new quarters. It had a bed, a table, and a connected bathroom, but not much else.

"You won't be heading out for a while," Stessel said. With that, he closed the door in front of him, a small _click_ following shortly after.

Rick lay down on the bed, gazing at the barely shaded light bulb over him. He had to admit, it did feel more comfortable than the couch, but that was nowhere near enough to distract him from the reality of his situation. His vision was blurring, a familiar wetness running down the sides of his face.

"... Dammit..."

* * *

The next few days were uneventful. Stessel made no effort to interact with Rick, so Rick spent his days training. Even though he would remain at his physical peak as a Servant, he didn't see that as an excuse to neglect practice. On the contrary, he felt he would become complacent because of it. So he continued to practice. Warm-ups. Fundamentals. Training scenarios. Thankfully his room was large and barren enough to serve as a small practice space. Just as he finished, he heard a firm knock on his door behind him, followed by it creaking open. 

"Special delivery for one Mr. Addison!" It was a young woman's voice, and one that was very familiar to him. 

"Come in." 

Rick turned to see Suzume, her usual cattish grin on her face. She was carrying a plate of steaming fried rice, moving into an exaggerated kung-fu pose before setting it down on the table. 

"Delivery Girl Suzume, at your service! If I did well, be sure to give me a tip!"

"Please give me a moment," Rick said as he fumbled for his wallet.

Suzume waved her arms in front of her. "Wait, I was joking. You really don't need to pay me."

"Oh... Please take this anyways." Rick took out a few bills from his pocket, handing them to Suzume. "I think you'd have better use for it than I do right now."

"You sure you're okay with giving this to me, though? I mean, I did do a lot of mean things to you." Suzume looked away, a gesture more out of consideration than embarrassment.

"It's alright. I expect nothing less from someone during a war. The fact we can speak together like this is enough proof we bear no ill will towards each other."

Suzume smirked, tiptoeing to poke Rick on the cheek. "You're a real softie, you know that?"

"... I suppose I am," he replied, shoulders slouched.

"Sorry I can't do much else for you. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you for everything, Suzume."

That was the last day Suzume came to visit.

* * *

More time passed, and loneliness began to creep up on Rick. With no one else to talk to, even for a little while, he found himself surrounded by his own negative thoughts. His daily training helped stave them off, but the lack of variety in what he could do made it much easier for him to zone out as he practiced. He even found himself having to cut his sessions short, increasing his idle time that much more. 

There was one other thing he refused to acknowledge though, and that was a pervading sense of _irritation_. He didn't know why - he didn't want to know why. But it was clawing into him, building into a vague frustration. He wanted to get out. He wanted to go back. 

"You want something else too, don't you?" 

"I..." 

"Did you think ignoring it would make it go away? Don't you just want it even more?" 

"Please... Just be quiet..."

"How can I? Not when you're already like _that_."

Rick looked down. He knew what to expect, but he didn't want to face it.

His groin. More accurately, his cock, growing erect and straining through his pants.

"You've been left alone for so long, you're just begging to be fucked, aren't you? Just about anyone would be fine at this point."

Those words were like a poison, an uncomfortable warmth spreading throughout Rick's body. He clumsily undid his pants, his full length now exposed.

"What are you waiting for? It's not like he'll be coming back for you."

He couldn't deny those words - _they were his own desires speaking to him, after all._

Sitting against the wall, Rick hesitantly licked his right hand, coating his fingers with saliva. He brought it down to his shaft, his thumb resting on the head. Just having it rest there was enough to bring a shiver down his spine. A moan escaped his lips, shame welling up inside him as he came to notice exactly what he was doing.

Rick began to stroke his cock in broad movements. Despite all his time pleasing Rance, he hadn't done much playing with himself since the first time he was ordered to. Because of that, his movements were uneven as he continued changing the speed of his stroke and the firmness of his grip.

"Mmh...!" There it was. He bit into the sleeve of his free hand to prevent him from making any more noise.

_"Why hold yourself back? You'll never satisfy yourself like that."_

As if to drown that nagging voice, Rick began to intensify his movements, biting his sleeve so hard he felt it might tear. He didn't want to think about anything. But he couldn't stop the flow of thoughts that came next.

Those piercing eyes. That lopsided grin. The way he exuded confidence in everything he did, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Once he had his mind set on something, he would never hesitate, not even for a moment. He even gave his full effort towards his Servant, someone he barely knew. Even if it was tough for him. After all...

_"There's no way he was actually interested in you."_

"Please be quiet..."

_"In fact, he probably hated being around you."_

"That's not true..."

 _"The only reason he kept you around is because you were_ useful _. An obedient tool."_

 _That's not true at all!_ Rick repeated those words to himself, over and over until they lost meaning. He wanted to lose himself in the pleasure he was feeling, focusing more on his aching cock.

He imagined Rance again. His firm grip on Rick's shoulders as he thrust right into Rick's deepest spots. His heated breath on Rick's back as he moved, every word he said bringing a sense of anticipation along with it. Rick could feel precum leaking from his dick, shuddering as he approached climax.

"Ah... I'm cumming, Rance...!"

Rick bucked his hips, a milky-white stream of semen staining his coat and the sheets in front of him. He panted, waves of pleasure flowing through him and urging him to continue. It was in a brief moment of clarity that he jolted upwards, realizing what he just did.

"... I need to get out of here..."

* * *

The next morning, Rick woke up in a pleasure-induced haze, the events of last night still fresh in his mind. He refused to get up. _That voice_ was still there, and Rick knew that it would only get louder if he tried to do anything. 

“Saber.” A familiar voice came through the door, but not one Rick wanted to hear. Before he could turn to the source, the door opened, revealing who called for him.

“Stessel…” Rick turned to the other man, brows furrowed.

“Refer to me properly.”

His voice lowered. “... Master.”

Stessel paid no mind to Rick’s tone. “Is something the matter? You don’t look too well.”

“It’s nothing.” Rick got up, avoiding eye contact. “Did you need me for anything?”

“I do, in fact. Follow me.” Stessel left the room, heading downstairs. Rick took a deep breath before following, his head turned down for the entire trip. It was a while since he’d seen the rest of Stessel’s house, so it still felt unfamiliar to him. The two of them went down into a basement, miscellaneous magical artifacts stowed in various corners. Rick sensed that Stessel was slowing down, so he looked up at his surroundings. The room they were currently in was much larger than the rest on this floor, and about as sparsely furnished as the rest of Stessel’s house. In front of them was a large magic circle, but even more surprising was that there were a group of men around it. 

“This the one you promised us?” one of them asked. 

Rick turned to Stessel. “Wait, these are civilians, aren't they?”

“No need to be hasty, I'm not directly involving them in the War,” Stessel replied, grinning. “You simply have to pleasure them.”

“Wait, you mean…”

“You're more than familiar with how, aren't you? I heard from Assassin that your previous master was too incompetent to replenish your mana normally. While I am different from that oaf, I would rather conserve my resources.”

Another man stepped forward, his hand reaching towards Rick's chest. “Heh, not bad. Where’d you get a kid willing to fuck this many guys in one night?”

Rick didn't expect the sudden stimulation, moaning as the man's fingers brushed his nipple. 

Rick backed away, covering his chest with his coat. “N-No, I…”

“So you were waiting for this moment too, huh!” The man came even closer, fondling Rick's crotch. “And you're even ready down here! We better not keep you waiting!”

Rick was completely taken by surprise, allowing more of the men to take him from behind and lay him on the ground. He looked up at Stessel hoping, just maybe, he might ease the situation somehow. 

“You know what to do, don't you?” Stessel clicked his tongue as he stared down. “Get on all fours and beg for it.”

Stessel left, the door slamming shut behind him. Rick shuddered as the mob of men descended upon him, stripping him down until he was fully naked. His cock was fully erect at this point, his body anticipating what would happen next. His expression was similar to cornered prey - it didn't matter how much stronger, or how much taller he was than these men. This was an order, and he was all too aware that there were consequences if he didn't comply. 

“Alright, lemme through. I paid the most for this, yeah?” A more muscular man broke through the rest, forcing Rick's legs open. He brought out a bottle of viscous-looking fluid, popping the cap open. “Guy even prepared some lube for us, how kind of ‘im.” Pouring some on his fingers, the man slowly traced around the entrance of Rick’s rear hole before sliding one finger inside, right down to the second knuckle. 

“A-Ahhhh…” Rick squirmed, tightening around the man’s finger. He could feel his cock twitching, anticipating release. 

“Hehe… Pretty loose getting in, but this tightness ain't half bad.” The muscular man wiggled his finger around to emphasize his point. “Feels so good you wanna cum right now, don'tcha?”

Rick shook his head in place of a response. 

“Aww, don't be like that.” The man slid his fingers out of Rick's rear. Relief washed over Rick's body, but with it came some irritation. Why…? Just as he pondered this, the muscular man quickly thrust something much larger into Rick's entrance. “Maybe this might do it, then!”

“Aaaah…!” The simulation was too much, too sudden, and Rick found himself jerking his hips as a thick ribbon of semen erupted from his cock. He panted as his own cum stained his abdomen, a milky white trail on his flushed skin. Seeing the proof of his arousal laid bare only made him want to deny it even more as he now tried to wriggle free from his captors. But every time he tried to move away, he felt his strength leaving him. Just as the cock inside him was close to sliding out, Rick's hips dropped right back down to the base, repeating this process as if he were in a daze. “Stop… Don’t move any more inside me…”

“You're the one still shaking their hips after blowing their load,” another man said. His hair was greying, but his own stiff member was enough proof he still had some energy. He gently caressed Rick's cheek. “If one dick isn't enough for you, then how about this?” Without further warning, the greying man forced Rick's jaw open, shoving his cock right down Rick's throat. He felt like gagging at first, but he quickly suppressed the urge, tightening his lips around the base of the older man's shaft. 

He did it so easily it was frustrating. 

It wasn't as thick as he was used to, and not nearly as long. As he closed his eyes to try and mask the reality of the situation, he could hear someone at the back of his head, laughing at his expense.

“You're not putting much effort into this, are you? Come on, now!” The greying man thrust back and forth violently, both hands grasping onto Rick's head. Even the sensation of teeth brushing against his member did little to slow his thrusting.

Once the shock had subsided, Rick realized that his arousal hadn't subsided at all. On the contrary, he felt himself entering a more feverish lust the more these men toyed with his body. His thoughts were growing hazy, but he forced himself to stop, to resist the pleasure. His efforts only agitated the men violating him, their cocks penetrating Rick with more vigor than before. It was then that those words were burned into his head. 

_“It's pointless to resist.”_

Thoughts laid bare. Self-loathing mixed with carnal desire. There was no denying that inner voice of his now, every thrust into his vulnerable orifices shattering Rick's already fragile mental defenses. 

The man pounding Rick's lower half hollered, slapping his left asscheek while he used his other hand to grip Rick's waist, grinding as deeply as he could. “I'm gonna blow my load, so you better take it all!”

The man taking Rick's mouth said nothing, simply groaning as he pulled his cock back, enough for just the tip to remain inside. Rick could clearly taste bitter precum as the greying man shook his hips, jerking around as he violated Rick's tongue, his cheeks, even his teeth. 

Indeed, there was nothing he could do to resist at this point.

The muscled man released his load first, pushing his entire weight onto Rick as spurts of semen gushed out of him. The older man followed soon after, slowly dragging his cock out of Rick's mouth as he ejaculated, letting some of it stain his dainty face. Rick shuddered, absentmindedly swallowing whatever semen was left in his mouth. Even as the bitter taste lingered in his mouth, he couldn't bring himself to fight back. 

"Whoa, he actually swallowed it," said one of the others in the group. "For all his complaining, he's doing a pretty good job." 

Rick didn’t respond.

“My turn next.” Another man came over and undid his fly. His member was already at full mast, springing up as he pulled down his underwear. "Looking at that display got me all excited."

Rick stared up at the grotesque rod, so close against his face he could feel the heat coming off of it. He felt his tongue crawl up the shaft, his own hot breath as he placed the tip against his lips. As he tried to take the length of it in his mouth, another stiff member pressed against his rear. Rick shook his hips, guiding it deeper inside him. 

"Hah, looks like we finally broke him in!" 

"Didn't take long at all, huh? Guess he really is a natural slut." 

Their jeering still reached his ears, but it was nothing compared to the burning lust he felt. All he could focus on was bringing the cocks inside him closer to climax. As he moved his head back to tease the tip of the one in his mouth, its owner responded by grabbing Rick’s hair and yanking towards him, forcing Rick to take the swollen member all the way down to his throat. Not even that was enough to shake him from his trance as he earnestly attempted to take it even deeper.

“Shit, I’m cumming-!” The man at Rick's rear slammed his full length inside, another white-hot load pumping into Rick’s deepest reaches. Paralyzed by the intense pleasure, his body gave out, the world around him growing hazy.

"Obstinate, aren't you?"

"..." Rick gazed out at nowhere in particular. Beyond the lingering arousal, he could feel a steady flow of mana enter his body. But how? It felt like it was coming from the room itself… 

The magic circle. Not only was he taking in these men's semen, he was taking in their life force, too. He was effectively killing them without them even knowing it. 

_"This is how it should be."_ That's right.

 _"This is all you are."_ A tool. An instrument of death. 

_"You know what to do, don't you?"_

He could feel his heart sinking to the depths, his very spirit distorting. Within that murkiness, his answer was clear as day. 

"Hey, you still alive?" One of the men kicked Rick, turning him over face-up. Rick laughed. Even that was enough to arouse him, it seems.

"Did he cum so hard he went crazy or something?" another asked. 

Perhaps he has. No - he definitely has. But it didn't bother him anymore. Rick climbed up the nearby man's leg, stopping to trace the underside of his erect penis. 

"I'm not done quite yet. And neither are you, by the looks of it." He turned back to the others. "Not all of you have had your turn yet. But not to worry - I'll take care of all of you before the night is done. Let it be a celebration to remember." 

A celebration to the death of the self.

* * *

“Damn, it's boring in here,” Rance muttered, lying on the couch. Now that he was short a Servant, he couldn't really make any moves on the others in the War, much less face off with Stessel. Sill was out to get groceries and Urza was patrolling the area, so he had the whole house to himself. He briefly considered masturbating on Sill’s clothes as a prank, but he decided against it for today. 

“Maybe I can call Suzu- Ah.”

Now he was even more irritated. 

“URZA!”

“I'm busy right now,” she replied telepathically, with a hint of teasing. “If you have time for that, why don't you try talking with our allies?”

He had to admit Urza had a point. Who knows, he might even be able to have sex with them instead. He immediately thought about Shizuka and that Rider of hers. Teasing the uptight mage and the clearly smitten Servant might be just the thing to get his mind off the current situation. Problem is, he had no idea where they might be at the moment. The last time he tried to find out where Shizuka lived, he was rewarded with a Fire Arrow that nearly singed his hair right off. And their other base of operations, the factory in the woods, was in ruins — all thanks to him. That left only one other place he knew they frequented. 

He groaned, getting changed to head to the one place he didn't want to be right now. 

* * *

The cafe looked a little busier than usual today, even considering it was the weekend. He could make out some schoolgirl uniforms from across the street, but he didn't see any sign of Shizuka's iconic waist-length green hair by the window seat she seemed so fond of. As Rance took a step forward, he felt a pang in his stomach. 

“Shit, am I hungry or something?”

He pushed forward with even more determination. Whatever that unpleasant feeling was, he wasn't going to let it get the best of him. Maybe he'd find Shizuka and Rider deeper in the cafe. He braced himself as he opened the door, stepping inside with a mix of anticipation, irritation, and the effects of an overly active libido. What he found within the cafe, however, was completely outside his expectations. 

Rance had finally found the source of the cafe's larger than average traffic — he was serving tables with almost mechanical efficiency and delivering compliments with words just vague enough for his customers to swoon.

“He's so cool!” one girl cried. 

“I had no idea he could be so… smooth!” another said. 

“Is he really that Saber guy?” one asked. 

That last comment affirmed what Rance was seeing. A tall and well-muscled build coupled with an unusually youthful face — Rick was back at his job. Yet something felt off about him. 

“Rick!” Rance yelled. He walked towards Rick, shoving the crowd out of his way. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Rick smiled back. A hollow gesture, just barely reaching his eyes. It was then Rance noticed that Rick's amber eyes were now a deep scarlet. “Good morning, Rance. Would you mind not making a ruckus inside the cafe?”

“Only if you tell me why you're showing your face here again!”

Rick replied, frowning. “I work here. It would be inconvenient if I was absent for too long.”

Rance moved even closer. “You're the _enemy_ now, so don't show your face in front of me again or—”

Before Rance could finish, he felt his wrist getting squeezed before being thrown against a wall. He saw Rick right in front of him, both the hand on his wrist and his free hand firmly against the wall. It was a position that made Rance all too aware of the height difference between them. Normally it didn't bother him. Outside of battle, Rick was so meek Rance almost found it charming. But this wasn't the same Rick he knew. Rance was being cornered by the man he once commanded, gritting his teeth as the impact on his back spread through his body.

Rick maintained his hollow smile as he leaned forward, his sidelocks brushing against Rance's face. “I'm not yours anymore. As such, I'm under no obligation to follow your orders. Now if you make any more trouble for our establishment, I'll have to kick you out.”

Rance tried to pry his wrist free, but it wouldn't give. The harder he struggled, the more it felt like it could snap at any moment. “Just who are you and what the hell happened to Rick?”

"I'm right here. All I've done is get rid of what was holding me back." Rick went in even closer, his hot breath tickling Rance's ear as he whispered. "That weakling you knew is gone for good. If we do meet on the battlefield again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as Rick's warm voice contrasted with his ice-cold words. An ultimatum, like a blade pointed at Rance's throat. Move one inch, and he'd be pierced right through. 

Rick finally let go of Rance's arm, dusting his gloves off as he straightened himself up. "I must be going now. If you're not here to order anything, would you kindly leave?" 

Rance was frustrated, but he stepped back, scowling the whole time. Once he was outside the cafe, he yelled back, "I'll knock some sense into you next time!" Rance swore he saw Rick turn back that time, but the thought only made him scowl more.

He was already across the street when he remembered he was supposed to find Shizuka, but he gave up on going back to the cafe for today, or even longer than that. With his back still sore and his wrist still throbbing, he decided to make his way to the park. No use fixating on something that would only make him angry. After all, he gets everything he wants — it's only a matter of when.

**Author's Note:**

> Sex scenes are hard. (´・ω・`) Especially when it's stuff you really like.


End file.
